Vino blanco
by Nande-chan
Summary: Ella aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Rodolphus, sin apartar la mirada de él, que no paraba de decirse que no estaba celoso. Ad: incest, voyerismo.


De esas cosas que se escriben solas sin que tú te des cuenta a la mitad de la noche, justo cuando deberías estar haciendo tarea. Aún me preguntó de dónde salió todo esto.

En fin, que es algo voyerista, con Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Sirius por ahí. Y aquí yo me paso por el arco del triunfo líneas temporales, porque, bueno, son sólo una sugerencia en la vida :P

Por cada review que dejen recibirán una galletita, y si se portan bien, puede que hasta lleve chispas de chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Vino blanco.<strong>

La piel blanca contrastaba con el vestido rojo, el hueso de la clavícula se antojaba salado bajo el estrecho tirante, el escote mostraba el nacimiento de los senos y dejaba a la imaginación el camino que esa gota de vino blanco seguiría cuando la seda roja impidiera ver más allá.

Estaba deliciosa, era como una cereza en medio de un racimo de uvas verdes. Era tan jugosa como una fresa y tan tentadora como aquella manzana.

La sonrisa roja que apareció en su rostro cuando se percató de que no le quitaba la mirada de encima lo dejó sin aliento. El movimiento de su melena le provocó una erección, la espalda había quedado al descubierto. La larga espalda, interminable, como una carretera al infierno entre sus piernas.

La repasó, de arriba abajo, una, dos, tres veces, con descaro, se detuvo en su boca, y lamió sus labios, subió a sus ojos y una mordida a su labio inferior acompaño la mirada desafiante.

Ella sonrió de lado y le sostuvo la mirada, respondió una pregunta, tomó una copa llena de vino y mordió el chocolate que Rodolphus le ofrecía. No apartó los ojos de los suyos ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando Rodolphus tomó su mano y la llevó a un rincón de la biblioteca, donde la besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella lo invitó a seguirlos con ese modo de torcer su boca, la mirada fija en él y el caminar pausado y cadencioso. Caminar que lo volvía loco, y que hacía que cualquiera dudara de la insensibilidad de Rodolphus.

Permaneció alejado, entre las sombras del librero y los pilares. Ella mantenía sus ojos en él, pero el nombre que susurraba era el de aquél que la había aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

No sabía si los jadeos iban al ritmo de la música del salón o la música al ritmo de los jadeos de Bellatrix, sólo podía asegurar que los movimientos de Rodolphus rompían con la armonía del lugar.

Y no, no estaba celoso.

No demasiado.

Eso quería hacerse creer.

No había podido evitar el puta que sus labios formaron sin su consentimiento, ni la mirada de deseo mezclada con furia que le mandó a Bellatrix; pero, cuando ella gimió fuerte y en lugar de gritar Rodolphus, marcó un Sirius con su boca, olvidó todo y los puños fuertemente apretados se relajaron.

Rodolphus había terminado con un sonoro suspiro, la respiración era agitada y la voz era más grave de lo normal. Se separó de Bellatrix con pereza, se dio el gusto de mirarla desarreglada y agitada (aunque nunca tan desarreglada ni agitada como cuando estaba con él), susurró algo, acomodó su túnica y no esperó a que ella arreglara su vestido para irse. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

—Ya se fue la serpiente grande y mala, ya puedes salir de tu escondite pequeño ratón.

—¿Ratón?

—Sí, un ratoncito al que le gusta espiar lo que las serpientes hacen.

—Te confundes. Es un león que acecha a la serpiente.

—Un gatito, tal vez.

—Un león.

—¿Vas a seguir creyéndote un animal toda la noche?

—Tú empezaste.

—Y tú no demuestras ser otra cosa que un pequeño ratón asustadizo que no sale de entre las sombras.

—Y tú eres una serpiente tan poco atenta que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando el león está a un paso de ti.

Ella no supo en qué momento le había bloqueado la poca luz que entraba al lugar, ni cómo había recorrido los metros que los separaban sin hacer ruido alguno.

No le había dado tiempo de acomodarse el vestido, para que él pudiera desacomodarlo de nuevo.

La apresó contra la pared, justo como Rodolphus, mordió y lamió los lugares que Rodolphus había besado. Hizo sangrar las piernas que Rodolphus había tocado e hizo jirones el vestido que Rodolphus había hecho a un lado.

Donde había estado Rodolphus ahora estaba él, y lo que Rodolphus había hecho bien, él lo haría mejor.

Aún se decía que no estaba celoso.

Puso las piernas de Bellatrix alrededor de su cintura, mordió su clavícula y probó su sangre. La besó justo antes de que ella reclamara algo y sin más preámbulos la penetró.

Ahora el ritmo era perfecto, en el salón la gente bailaba al son de las embestidas de Sirius y las maldiciones de Bellatrix.

El ardor en su espalda aumentaba con cada penetración; sabía que la camisa terminaría llena de sangre, piel y las uñas rotas de Bellatrix en pleno orgasmo. La manzana de Adán se estremecía cada vez que la lengua de ella pasaba cerca, provocando, para después quedarse a beber de ella.

El trasero redondo, perfecto, de Bellatriz, bajo sus manos. Piel contra piel, sin la molesta seda roja, ni el fino encaje negro de su ropa interior.

Y el recuerdo de la gota de vino blanco, por su cuello, hasta la clavícula, describiendo una curva en su pecho y desapareciendo bajo el escote; el mismo camino que su lengua sigue entre los senos.

Y el vestido rojo en el suelo, manchado por la sangre que escurre de las piernas de Bellatrix.

Una embestida y poco más, y ella acaba de gritar Sirius con la voz muy aguda confundida con un acorde del vals que se oye a lo lejos.

—No quiero verte más con él.

—¿Celoso?

—No me gusta compartir.

—Pero hoy te divertiste compartiendo. Niégalo.

Un disparo. Balas de plata contra aquella vampiresa que una vez estuvo enfundada en un vestido rojo ceñido.

—Soy una persona exigente.

—Yo también. —Hizo una pausa—. Deja a Potter.

—Deja a Lestrange.

Un silencio incómodo.

—Tablas —dijo él.

—Así es, tablas.

—Intenta ganarme la próxima. —Le ofreció un cigarro y lo encendió—. Tal vez tengas suerte.

—O tal vez tú tengas suerte.

Ella desnuda, recargada en la pared, con el vestido destrozado a sus pies; él, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones abajo, viéndola a los ojos. El humo del cigarro formando volutas a su alrededor y la gota de vino perdiéndose bajo su escote una y otra vez.


End file.
